


Mommy's Boy

by magiteks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Dominance, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, soft, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/pseuds/magiteks
Summary: Prompto came into Ignis’ life rather unplanned, landing right on his doorstep through no fault of his own, looking for someone to care for him - with no one at home to look after him, he sought out his own care. It wasn’t that Ignis wasn’t looking for a hybrid to look after, but the way he arrived wasn’t what he had expected.. Now that he had him, though, he wouldn’t change it for the world.





	Mommy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to ivan for beta'ing!! please go [commission/ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/zieglers) him, his own writing is so, so good!
> 
> (should be rated explicit now!! i apologise!)

Prompto came into Ignis’ life rather unplanned, landing right on his doorstep through no fault of his own, looking for someone to care for him - with no one at home to look after him, he sought out his own care. It wasn’t that Ignis wasn’t looking for a hybrid to look after, but the way he arrived wasn’t what he had expected.. Now that he had him, though, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

Ignis sat in his book lined study, blueprints and plans for the various royal parties the citadel had planned that year laid out on his writing desk as he attempted to work. Working from home, rather than at the citadel, was calming for him,and he had a kitten to look after now, so he had reason to be back. 

It was around 9 am. Ignis was always one for being punctual and awake early for a morning of productivity - plus, he had to be ready for possible distractions from his charge.

After an hour or so,Ignis heard the gentle footsteps of Prompto crawling out of their bed and padding his way down the oak wood floors, searching for Ignis.

“...Iggy?” Prom called out, voice laced with sleep as he looked around the house, white tail flicking gently and ears peaked in high alert. 

Ignis listened, smiling a little, seeing if he’d check the study without being prompted. Prom began to whine when he couldn’t find Ignis, though, so he gave up and called out to the younger boy.

“In the study, darling.” He kept his voice gentle yet loud enough to alert the other, who padded into the study soon after.

The taller leant back from his work, placed his pen on the desk and allowing Prom to come and crawl straight onto his lap, a natural occurrence. Prom straddled him, blue eyes blinking innocently as he gently flicked his tail. It flicked against Ignis’ leg, slowly twining itself around his ankle.His hands went to the other’s chest as he slowly began to knead, nails digging in slightly while he humed.

“...Hi, mommy.” The kitten purred, leaning closer and kissing Ignis’ cheek gently.  
The title came to them almost naturally. Ignis had taken Prom into his care, and now he was his baby, his loveliest. Someone he wanted to make happy. He absolutely adored him.“Good morning, sweetheart.” He smiled at the gentle kiss to his cheek, feeling the other begin to knead his chest. His hands went to Prompto’s hips, and he watched his sharp little nails pierce through the fabric of his dress shirt.

“Did you want something?” The question went straight to Prom’s cheeks, an embarrassed blush gracing them, a soft rumble building in his chest as he purred.

“Breakfast, possibly?” He posed, to which the kitten shook his head. He wanted milk, he wanted his mommy’s milk.

Prom continued to knead Ignis’ chest, looking up at him with a certain look in his eyes, trying to convey something.

“Ah…” Ignis suddenly realised what he wanted, and accordingly brought his hands up to unbutton one of the top buttons of his shirt.

Prompto made a soft purring noise in response to the action, tail flicking against the others ankle as he purred more.

“Milk?”

He nodded at that, stopping the kneading as he let his hands fall and watched Ignis expose his chest, undoing all the buttons before stopping to let the shirt part. Ignis raised his hands once more, his slender fingers gently massaging his nipples, the nub softening and becoming more tender for his kitten to feed from.

As his milk began to bubble up from Ignis’ nipple, he gently coaxed Prompto forwards.

“There you go…” He whispered, shifting in his seat slightly to accommodate Prom moving forwards in his lap. 

The smaller didn’t hesitate as he leant forwards and rested his head a little on Ignis’ chest, latching onto his nipple.

He suckled so, so softly, milk filling his mouth as he purred sweetly. His little fangs nibbled ever so slightly, causing Ignis to bring a hand to his hair, just by the base of his ears, scratching softly and causing Prom to cease his disobedient nibbling, instead melting and going back to suckling.  
“...Be gentle with your mommy, angel. No nibbling.” Ignis’ voice was so soft, not wanting to scare his kitten, letting him feed and relax. Prompto continued, making soft little squeaks and suckling noises as he fed, gently rolling his hips. 

On occasion, the feeding makes him needier - it set off the human instincts in a hybrid.

Ignis felt him roll his hips gently, smiling just a little as his hands rested on Prom’s hips. He didn’t stop him, but he didn’t coax him on either.

“Feed first, kitten.” He said, which earnt a soft purr from Prom, who slowed gently. Ignis leant back in his chair, letting out a weak sigh of pleasure as he scratched behind Prom’s ears, enjoying this feeling so, so much.

Prom fed happily, pulling and nibbling against Ignis’ nipple, drinking the milk he provided for his baby. He suckled so sweetly and made the cutest noises as he did. Eventually, Prom pulled away from Ignis’ nipple gently, giving the nub little kitten licks as moved away.

“Good boy..” Ignis prompted, smiling as he held his chin and made Prompto look up at him.

“Use your words, darling. Are you done now?” He asked, which earnt a nod from Prompto, eyes half lidded from the feeding. However, judging by the way Prompto continued to roll his hips, now harder than before, Ignis knew he wanted more. . He knew his kitten, he knew the signs - he loved him, after all.

“Is there something else you want?” He asked, voice assertive and low. That earnt Ignis another nod accompanied by blushing cheeks from his baby. Sometimes, he needed to exert a little power to get his point across.

“...You. I want - I want you, just all of you, mommy, c-can we fuck? I don’t know how else to ask-” The question was asked with a certain innocence and nervousness, like he was almost too embarrassed to just outright ask if they could fuck.

“Of course. All you had to do was ask. You know that.” Ignis nodded, praising him for being so polite and using his words. He placed his fingers under the hook of Prom’s pyjama pants, pulling them down to his ankles as he straddled his mommy.

Shifting slightly, Ignis undid his trouser button and zipper, pulling them down with slight difficulty.When they were both sitting comfortably with Prompto straddling Ignis still and rubbing gently against him, Ignis removed Prompto’s shirt, the other now fully naked on top of him.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful, darling...” He praised, earning a gorgeous blush from the blonde on top of him, his freckles standing out.

Without hesitation, Ignis kept one hand on Prompto’s hip, the other going between his legs. A slender finger felt over Prom’s cunt, his slit dripping wet as he bucked his hips onto Ignis’ finger.

“Uh uh uh - patience. So dripping wet...are you desperate?” The taller asked with a warm. His kitten nodded quickly.

“Use your words.” His voice was stern as he watched the other.

“Y-Yes, mommy- I‘m real desperate...desperate for you. Please-” Prom whined, tilting his head back as he tried to shove Ignis’ finger deeper, his cunt wet with slick.

Ignis teased him, adding a second finger and leaning close as he reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He didn’t dare push his fingers inside, for now, simply playing with his slick folds to tease him.Ignis looked, raising an eyebrow as he gently massaged Prom’s clit in circles. He watched Prom writhe and become undone under his touches with a smirk on his lips

“Don’t tease...” The boy above him begged, which only causes Ignis to smirk harder.

“Then beg for it.”

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice. .He arched his back as he moaned out, his purrs interrupted as he writhes, trying to dip further onto Ignis’ fingers.

“Please, mommy, please, don’t tease me. Please just- God, please fuck me,finger me- just do anything. I’m so-” The taller man smirked, his free hand running over his Prompto’s sides, sighing gently at the sound of his baby begging for him. His cock strained against his underwear.

Taking his hand away from his skin, Ignis freed his cock from his underwear, holding the shaft in his hand before using his slick covered hand to undo the top of the lube and prep himself.  
After he had prepared himself, Ignis wiped his hands clean. He raised a hand, eyes narrowed as he slapped Prompto’s thigh, watching him mewl in response and look down.

“No whining, baby… are you ready?” He asked, smirking just a little at the reaction he got. He loved the power he had over him.

Prompto nodded, mewling in agreement as Ignis held with one hand and placed the other on Prom’s thigh, pulling him closer.

Prompto placed his hands on Ignis’ shoulders so to ready himself, taking a deep breath before lowering down onto Ignis’ cock with help from his lover, gasping out at the feeling of being filled.

“...Are you alright?” Ignis asked, needing to he was fine before he continued. Nothing was more important than Prompto’s pleasure and safety.

“Never better, mommy.” He smiled, letting out a sweet moan.. Prompto made sure he was comfortable and ready before he began to move his hips, bouncing up and down on Ignis’ cock.

High pitched, adorable moans filled the room as Prompto rode Ignis, nails digging into skin.One of Ignis’ hands stayed on Prompto’s hip, the other going between his leg and gently massaging his clit as Prom rode him. Groans come from Ignis too, his bliss apparent, still high from being fed from. They were both in heaven.

They continued like that for a while, Prom arching his back, tears forming in his eyes from pleasure as he edged closer, nails digging in deep.Ignis’ reaction was to fuck up into Prompto, bucking his hips as their paired movements grew erratic.

“Remember what I said before- you know how to ask me-” Ignis managed between the his own moans, chest tight with the desire to cum with his lover. Prom already knew, tightening around Ignis as tears clung onto his lashes.

“Mommy- _please_ let me cum-” His voice was painfully innocent, riddled with moans as he watched Ignis, desperate for permission. He nodded.

“Good boy. Cum for me.” It wasn’t a request - it was an order. He was his. He always has been, and now he always would be.

With Ignis’ blessing, Prom came with a gorgeous cry of Ignis’ title, tightening and tensing around his cock as tears fell freely, still convulsing around his lover.  
With a couple more thrusts, Ignis shouted out his pleasure, bucking his hips more into Prompto, filling his kitten up with cum. At the feeling of being filled, Prom moaned, waiting for Ignis to lower his hips before he leant forwards and collapsed against his chest, his breathing heavy.

“...So good...” Prompto’s voice was weak, gasps interrupting his purring occasionally.

“I agree, darling...let’s go and bathe, yes?” Ignis asked. Bathing together was a routine for them, one that enabled them to both get the aftercare they needed. Prom chirped in response, nodding as he held onto Ignis and moved to rest his head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

“You’ll carry me like always, right?”  
“Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing actual proper nsfw that isnt in an rp lmao
> 
> i do [writing commissions / ko-fis](https://ko-fi.com/prompto) too! ill write any kink/sceneario/prompts within what i’m comfortable with!
> 
> find me on tumblr: nyxprompto  
> and twitter: transprompto
> 
> thank you for any comments / kudos! comments are v welcomed <3


End file.
